powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryusoulger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 43rd Super Sentai series Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/sentai/ryusoulger/ Roleplay Items |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Red RyuSoul. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the TsuyoSoul. TsuyoSoul.jpg|TsuyoSoul TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **This set contains the belt, buckle, Soul holder, holster, and the FueSoul. FuuSoul.jpg|FueSoul FuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|FueSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Red RyuSoul and TsuyoSoul. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) TsuyoSoul.jpg|TsuyoSoul TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Gold RyuSoul and BiriBiriSoul. Gold RyuSoul.jpg|Gold RyuSoul Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode) BiriBiriSoul.jpg|BiriBiriSoul BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the MawariSoul. MawariSoul.jpg|MawariSoul MawariSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MawariSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **A version of the Ryusoul Buckle set that matches Ryusoul Gold's color scheme. Comes with the YawarakaSoul. YawarakaSoul.jpg|YawarakaSoul YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Gold RyuSoul, BiriBiriSoul, and MawariSoul. Gold RyuSoul.jpg|Gold RyuSoul Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode) BiriBiriSoul.jpg|BiriBiriSoul BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode) MawariSoul.jpg|MawariSoul MawariSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MawariSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the GaiSoul and KyoryugerSoul. GaiSoul.jpg|GaiSoul GaiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|GaiSoul (Knight Mode) KyoryugerSoul.jpg|KyoryugerSoul KyoryugerSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KyoryugerSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Max RyuSoul. Max RyuSoul.jpg|Max RyuSoul Max RyuSoul (Open).jpg|Max RyuSoul (Opened) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with a metallic Red RyuSoul. KSR-Red RyuSoul (Metallic ver.).png|Red RyuSoul (Metallic ver.) KSR-Red RyuSoul (Metallic ver.) (Knight Mode).png|Red RyuSoul (Metallic ver.) (Knight Mode) RyuSoul Series * **This set includes the HayaSoul, NobiSoul, and OmoSoul. HayaSoul.jpg|HayaSoul HayaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|HayaSoul (Knight Mode) NobiSoul.jpg|NobiSoul NobiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|NobiSoul (Knight Mode) OmoSoul.jpg|OmoSoul OmoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|OmoSoul (Knight Mode) * **This set includes the MukimukiSoul, ChiisaSoul, and MigakeSoul. MukimukiSoul.jpg|MukimukiSoul MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode) ChiisaSoul.jpg|ChiisaSoul ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode) MikakeSoul.jpg|MigakeSoul MikakeSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MigakeSoul (Knight Mode) * **This set includes the MieSoul, MabushiSoul, and KakureSoul. MieSoul.jpg|MieSoul MieSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MieSoul (Knight Mode) MabushiSoul.jpg|MabushiSoul MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MabushiSoul (Knight Mode) KakureSoul.jpg|KakureSoul KakureSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KakureSoul (Knight Mode) * **This set includes the KikeSoul, GyakuSoul, and PukupukuSoul. KikeSoul.jpg|KikeSoul KikeSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KikeSoul (Knight Mode) GyakuSoul.jpg|GyakuSoul GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|GyakuSoul (Knight Mode) PukupukuSoul.jpg|PukupukuSoul PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode) * KagayakiSoul.jpg|KagayakiSoul KagayakiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KagayakiSoul (Knight Mode) KurayamiSoul.jpg|KurayamiSoul KurayamiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KurayamiSoul (Knight Mode) DX Mecha Kishiryu Series |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = * **Comes with the Red RyuSoul. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) * **Comes with the Blue and Pink RyuSouls. Blue RyuuSoul.jpg|Blue RyuSoul Blue RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Pink RyuuSoul.jpg|Pink RyuSoul Pink RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Green RyuSoul. Green RyuuSoul.jpg|Green RyuSoul Green RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Black RyuSoul. Black RyuuSoul.jpg|Black RyuSoul Black RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the MeraMeraSoul. MeraMera KyoRyuSoul.jpg|MeraMeraSoul MeraMera KyoRyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = * **Comes with the Gold RyuSoul. Gold RyuSoul.jpg|Gold RyuSoul Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the MeraMeraSoul and Gold RyuSoul. MeraMera KyoRyuSoul.jpg|MeraMeraSoul MeraMera KyoRyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode) Gold RyuSoul.jpg|Gold RyuSoul Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = * **Comes with the CosmoSoul. CosmoSoul.jpg|CosmoSoul CosmoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|CosmoSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = * **Comes with the DoshinSoul. DoshinSoul.jpg|DoshinSoul DoshinSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|DoshinSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = * **Comes with the HieHieSoul. HieHieSoul.jpg|HieHieSoul HieHieSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|HieHieSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the ByuByuSoul. Soul.png|ByuByuSoul ByuuByuu KyoRyuSoul Knight Mode.png|ByuByuSoul (Knight Mode) Bundled Sets |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Red, Blue, and Pink RyuSouls. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Blue RyuuSoul.jpg|Blue RyuSoul Blue RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Pink RyuuSoul.jpg|Pink RyuSoul Pink RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode) |-|1 = |-|2 = * **Comes with the Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and Black RyuSouls. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Blue RyuuSoul.jpg|Blue RyuSoul Blue RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Pink RyuuSoul.jpg|Pink RyuSoul Pink RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Green RyuuSoul.jpg|Green RyuSoul Green RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Black RyuuSoul.jpg|Black RyuSoul Black RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Action Figures YU-DO *Wave 1 (6/3/2019) **Ryusoul Red **Ryusoul Blue **Ryusoul Pink **Ryusoul Green **Ryusoul Black **Ryusoul Set A ***An accessories pack with equippable Ryusoul armor and a pair of open hands. Includes TsuyoSoul, NobiSoul, and OmoSoul armor. **Ryusoul Set B ***An accessories pack with equippable Ryusoul armor and a pair of open hands. Includes MieSoul, HayaSoul, and KataSoul armor. *Wave 2 (8/12/2019) **Ryusoul Red (Reissue) **Ryusoul Gold **MeraMera KyoRyuSoul Set ***Includes MeraMeraSoul armor and a stand. **BiriBiri KyoRyuSoul Set ***Includes BiriBiriSoul armor and a stand. **Gaisoulg (Action Body Set) ***Includes the Gaisoulg figure only. **Gaisoulg (Action Parts Set) ***Includes Gaisoulg's armor, Gaisoul Ken, shield, and a stand. **RyuSoul Set ***An accessories pack with equippable Ryusoul armor and a pair of open hands. Includes KaruSoul, MukimukiSoul, and KusaSoul armor. *Wave 3 (11/4/2019) **Ryusoul Red (Reissue) **Ryusoul Gold (Reissue) **Drunn Soldier **Kagayaki KyoRyuSoul Set ***Includes KagayakiSoul Armor, CosmoSoul chest piece, and a stand. **Kurayami KyoRyuSoul Set ***Includes KurayamiSoul Armor and a stand. **Doshin KyoRyuSoul Set ***Includes DoshinSoul Armor, CosmoSoul chest piece, and a stand. Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. They have buttons on the back that activate sword slashing sounds when pressed. Two Ryusoulger figures were produced: Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *March 2019 **01 Ryusoul Red **02 Ryusoul Blue **03 Ryusoul Pink **04 Ryusoul Green **05 Ryusoul Black *May 2019 **EX01 Gaisoulg **EX02 Tyramigo *June 2019 **06 Ryusoul Gold *November 2019 **07 Max Ryusoul Red Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 (3/4/19) **Ryusoul Red **Ryusoul Blue **Ryusoul Pink **Ryusoul Green **Ryusoul Black *Wave 2 (7/1/19) **Ryusoul Gold (BiriBiriSoul) **Ryusoul Red (MeraMeraSoul) **Ryusoul Gold **Drunn Soldier **Gaisoulg Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. For Ryusoulger, only a Ryusoul Red figure was released, measuring about 25 centimeters tall. Candy Toys Minipla * *#Tyramigo A *#Tyramigo B *#Tyramigo C *#Triken + Combination Parts *#Ankyloze + Combination Parts * *#Tyramigo A *#Tyramigo B *#Tyramigo C *#Triken + Combination Parts *#Ankyloze + Combination Parts *#TigerLance *#MilNeedle *#DimeVolcano * *#MosaRex A *#MosaRex B *#MosaRex C *#AmmoKnuckles + Combination Parts *#DimeVolcano * *#Dinomigo A *#Dinomigo B *#Dinomigo C *#Cobrago * *#MosaRex A *#MosaRex B *#MosaRex C *#AmmoKnuckles + Combination Parts *#ShineRaptor *#ShadowRaptor *#Pachygaroo * *#YokuRyuOh A *#YokuRyuOh B *#YokuRyuOh C *#YokuRyuOh D SG RyuSouls are a line of individually packaged RyuSouls. They are similar to the DX versions albeit having fewer paint applications. *Wave 1 (3/25/2019) **Red RyuSoul **Blue RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul **KaruSoul *Wave 2 (4/29/2019) **Green RyuSoul **Black RyuSoul **OmoSoul **KotaeSoul *Wave 3 (6/24/2019) **Gold RyuSoul **BiriBiriSoul **MeraMeraSoul **NemuSoul *Wave 4 (9/2/2019) **ByuByuSoul **CosmoSoul **HayaSoul **YawarakaSoul Desktop Heroes are super-deformed versions of characters that measure about 5.5 centimeters tall. Each comes with a stand to place the figure on. *Wave 1 (5/6/2019) **Ryusoul Red **Ryusoul Blue **Ryusoul Pink **Ryusoul Green **Ryusoul Black *Wave 2 (12/2/2019) **Ryusoul Red **Tyramigo **Ryusoul Gold **Mosarex **Drunn Soldier Ryusoul Change Items is a line of candy toys featuring the Ryusoulgers' arsenal. *Wave 1 (3/18/2019) **Ryusoul Ken **Ryusoul Changer **Ryusoul Buckle *Wave 2 (7/8/2019) **Ryusoul Ken (Reissue) **Ryusoul Changer (Reissue) **Ryusoul Buckle G **Mosa Changer **Mosa Blade Plush Toys *'Ryusouler Plush Dolls' is a collection of twelve dolls featuring each Ryusoulger in their everyday outfits and their Ryusoulger suits. Each doll measures about 15 centimeters tall and were sold separately. * are 10 centimeter tall plush dolls with an attached ball chain. They were manufactured by Banpresto and were available as arcade prizes. *'Tyramigo Plush Charm' is a plush doll measuring approximately 20 centimeters. It was available through Premium Bandai. Gashapon * **Ryusoul Red **Ryusoul Blue **Ryusoul Pink **Ryusoul Green **Ryusoul Black * **Ryusoul Gold **Ryusoul Red (MeraMeraSoul) **Ryusoul Gold (BiriBiriSoul) **Gaisoulg **Tyramigo **MosaRex * **Ryusoul Ken & Mini Red Ryusoul **Ryusoul Changer & Mini Red Ryusoul **Ryusoul Buckle **Red RyuSoul **Ryusoulger Emblem * **Mosa Changer & Mini Gold Ryusoul **Mosa Blade & Mini Gold Ryusoul **Gaisoul Ken **Ryusoul Buckle G **Ryusoulger Emblem * **Red RyuSoul **Blue RyuSoul **Pink RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul **NobiSoul **KusaSoul * **Red RyuSoul **Green RyuSoul **Black RyuSoul **MigakeSoul **FueSoul **BlankSoul * **Gold RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul **BiriBiriSoul **ChiisaSoul **KunkunSoul **Red RyuSoul * **KagayakiSoul **KurayamiSoul **ByuByuSoul **CosmoSoul **BlankSoul * **Red RyuSoul **Blue RyuSoul **Pink RyuSoul **Green RyuSoul **Black RyuSoul **Gold RyuSoul * **KishiRyuOh **Tyramigo **Triken & 2 cannons **Ankyloze & 2 drills * **TigerLance & 2 drills **MilNeedle & 2 cannons **KishiRyuOh **Tyramigo * **KishiRyuNeptune **MosaRex **Triken & 2 cannons **Ankyloze & 2 drills * **Kishiryuzin **Dinomigo **Cobrago A **Cobrago B * **Pachygaroo **ShineRaptor **ShadowRaptor **KishiRyuOh * **TsuyoSoul Ryusoul Red **NobiSoul Ryusoul Blue **OmoSoul Ryusoul Pink **HayaSoul Ryusoul Green **KataSoul Ryusoul Black * **KagayakiSoul Ryusoul Red **KurayamiSoul Ryusoul Gold **MereMeraSoul Ryusoul Red **BiriBiriSoul Ryusoul Gold **Gaisoulg * **Max Ryusoul Red **Max Ryusoul Changer **Tyramigo acrylic keychain **MosaRex acrylic keychain **Pterardon acrylic keychain **Kleon acrylic keychain * **Ryusoul Ken **TsuyoSoul armor **KataSoul armor **Tyramigo * **Ryusoul Red gashapon machine **Ryusoul Gold gashapon machine **Tyramigo gashapon machine Exclusive Releases Transformation RyuSouls *The was included with the limited edition of the Ryusoulger theme song single. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The was one of the prizes of the Super Sentai Choco Campaign. *The was included with the Terebi Magazine May 2019 Issue. *The was included with certain Ryusoulger branded apparel. *The was included with the Terebi-kun June 2019 Issue. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The was one of the prizes of the Super Sentai Choco Campaign. Auxiliary RyuSouls |-|1 = |-|2 = *The KawakiSoul was packaged with the Terebi Magazine MOOK . |-|1 = |-|2 = *The MistSoul was packaged with the Terebi Magazine MOOK . |-|1 = |-|2 = *The KataSoul was a bonus when purchasing DX mecha from toy stores. Miscellaneous RyuSouls |-|1 = |-|2 = *The Hajimari no RyuSoul was part of a campaign where kids could tell a store associate a certain password and receive the Ryusoul. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The NakayosaSoul was included with the Kodansha MOOK . |-|1 = |-|2 = *The UranaiSoul was a bonus included with the purchase of advance movie tickets. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The MovieSoul was a bonus included with the purchase of advance movie tickets. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The RyusoulgerSoul was included with the Terebi-kun September 2019 issue. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The AtariSoul was included with the Terebi Magazine September 2019 issue. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The LuckyColorSoul was included with . |-|1 = |-|2 = *The ShiawaseSoul was included with the purchase of a Ryusoulger-themed Christmas cake. |-|1 = |-|2 = *The Yamamori Ryusoul was included with the Terebi-kun January 2020 issue. Miscellaneous McDonald's Happy Set Beginning on November 22, 2019, McDonald's offered a Ryusoulger themed Happy Set for a limited time. Each meal came with one of six toys: KishiryuOh Three Knights, Tyramigo, Triken, Ankyrose, Tigerlance, or Milneedle. http://www.mcdonalds.co.jp/company/news/2019/1115a/ See Also Category:Toyline Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Toylines